


A Cat Brought Good Luck

by Tearsaresalty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M, Memes too, a cat was the reason behind all this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsaresalty/pseuds/Tearsaresalty
Summary: When a cat trespassed his apartment, Hanamaki found out that he lived next to the most attractive person in the entire world.(Aka; the one where Matsukawa's cat finds itself in Hanamaki's apartment and a love story unfurls because of that)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got attacked by some severe matsuhana feels a few days ago and this is the result of the fit. Almighty God, save me from these nerds.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Hanamaki wrapped a fluffy towel around himself and sighed. He was tired but it was his fault; staying up late, trying to figure out a new recipe for a desert for the new menu had been a bad idea. He couldn't help it though; he wouldn't have been able to sleep had he not figured it out anyway.

Despite loving his job, which was the place of the head pastry chef in one of the most popular (and expensive) coffee shops, Hanamaki sometimes wished he would just...take a break. He wanted some alone time, some time with his friends, some time to find himself a nice girlfriend. Or boyfriend, both could do.

And sex... When was the last time he had sex?

Hanamaki stared at himself in the mirror. He examined his skin, scoffing at the freckles dusting his nose and cheeks, frowning disapprovingly at his wet hair sticking to every possible direction. He was a mess. A hot fucking mess with a stable income, a roof over his head but with absolutely no social or sex life.

He was a bit salty about it. Make it _very_ salty.

Grabbing another towel to dry his hair, Hanamaki exited the bathroom and headed for his bedroom to shrug some clothes on. He kept thinking how his life had ended up like a broken record of Rihanna's song _Work_ , stuck on the lyric "work work work work work". Because that was all he had been doing the past two years: work. Work work and work again. It was sad, really.

_Wait, do people even own records nowadays?_ , he mused fleetingly on his way to the kitchen. He had intended to grab something to eat before leaving for said work, however, a brief glance at his living room sofa had him halting in his tracks. Hold on one second, was this there before he went in the shower or it was just his fatigue messing with his head?

There was a cat. On his couch. It was licking its paw.

A mass of grey fluff was splayed on his black couch, a mass of gray fluff and white paws with big green eyes now staring directly at him.

"Meow," the fur said, as if it was greeting Hanamaki.

Hanamaki on the other hand quirked an eyebrow. "Who the heck are you?"

"Meow," was the response he got. Apparently that noise meant something but Hanamaki Takahiro wasn't exactly fluent in cat to know.

He slowly walked towards the couch, noticing that the gray cat didn't seem upset or annoyed by his presence. _Perhaps it's a domesticated one_ , Hanamaki thought and then he registered the red collar around its neck.

"How did you get in here?", he asked.

The cat stared at him for a few seconds. Then it proceeded to lick its paw.

Hanamaki glanced at his window and at that moment he remembered that he had left it open before going into the shower. "Bingo," he muttered. That's where the cat had come from.

Turning his attention back to the situation on his couch, Hanamaki offered his hand to the cat. He had watched some YouTube videos where experts said that one shouldn't just go and pet a cat right away; it was rude, and it would scare the animal away. So Hanamaki waited. He waited until the sweet kitty finished sniffing him and ended up nuzzling his hand.

"Nice to meet you, kitty," Hanamaki cooed, now petting the small animal. He loved cats. No wait; he _adored_ cats. He had always imagined that if he didn't end up making a family, he would become like one of those old cat ladies for sure and he had zero problems with it.

Animals in general seemed to like him as much as he liked them. This cat was no exception; in no time it was nuzzling his face and purring loudly. Hanamaki smooched its forehead and sought out its neck. "Now let's see..." He trailed off, fumbling with its collar. "...who is your human?"

There was no address or name on the collar whatsoever. Hanamaki frowned. Now what? How the heck was he going to return the cat to its owner? Not that he minded keeping the cat, he had always wanted one but if there was someone out there looking for him? ...or her? Hanamaki took a look. Her it was.

The cat rolled on the couch, showing Hanamaki her belly. Hanamaki played along, ruffling the fluff on her stomach while she nipped on his fingers.

"Fuck, you're so cute," he muttered, "I'm sure your owner misses you."

"Meow."

"Who is your owner, sweetie?"

"Mrow."

Hanamaki sighed. "I don't speak cat, unfortunately."

She nuzzled his chin, purring. Hanamaki sighed. He cradled her in his arms as he stood up and headed for the kitchen. She shifted and mewled, so he put her down again, only to see her following him around. Maybe she was hungry. Perhaps giving her some milk wasn't a bad idea.

He glanced fleetingly at his watch as he sought for some milk in his fridge. He still had a couple of hours to spend before work started, so he could pay his neighbors a visit. Hanamaki stared at the kitty's beautiful grey fur as she sipped from the milk he placed in front of her. "Your owner must be going crazy right now. I know I would have," he said. She didn't pay him any attention.

"They must be from this building though," Hanamaki then thought to himself momentarily before getting distracted by something else.

As he waited for her to finish her meal, Hanamaki gathered all the recipes he had come up the previous night. Although he was sure that all of them would be a fucking blast - because, let's be real, it was him who created them - they still had to be approved by the manager.

Hanamaki was deep in thought, overviewing whatever he had put down on some of the papers the previous night, so when his doorbell went off, he nearly jumped out of his fucking skin.

"Jesus fucking Christ," he hissed and with a frown he stomped towards his door, yanking it open. Of course he shouldn't be mad at the person who rang the bell, it wasn't their fault he had zoned out but fuck, that was scary and _oh_ \--

As soon as Hanamaki's brain registered the person standing at is doorstep, it stopped functioning. Why? Because one of the most gorgeous men Hanamaki had ever had the honor of setting his eyes upon, was right there in front of him. The guy was unfairly tall, his black hair sticking to all directions above his head, his serene black eyes staring right into Hanamaki's soul. Hanamaki tried, he tried not to let his eyes drop any further down the man's body but they did and _oh boy-_ \- he was fit. His black tee was hugging his broad shoulders and lithe chest like a jealous girlfriend.

Hanamaki was jealous of that shirt.

_Hoo Takahiro you sound thirsty, get it together_ , he mentally chided, _You just met the man for crying out loud._

"Uh," Hanamaki started oh so cooly, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, uuh--"

Hanamaki stifled a whine. The guy's voice was smooth and deep and illegal. He was drawling out the words as if he was making love to them.

Hanamaki was jealous of these words too.

"...I was wondering if you've happened to see a--"

"Meow."

Snapping out of his musings, Hanamaki glanced down at his feet and saw the fluffy trespasser lazily strolling all the way to the hot guy, nuzzling his leg and peering up at him almost sheepishly.

"A cat," the hot guy said after a while of silence, "That's my cat."

Hanamaki looked up. "Huh?", he muttered stupidly.

"That's my cat," the guy repeated calmly, "I lost her about an hour ago."

It finally dawned on Hanamaki and he cleared his throat. "Um yes, apparently you left a window open at your apartment and she came in through my open window, so..." He trailed off, chuckling. "There she is!"

The guy gave him a long hard look before he bent over and scooped her in his arms. "You little shit," he muttered as she nuzzled his face, "Don't do that ever again."

"Mrow," was the response he got.

Both the guy and Hanamaki laughed at that. Then their gazes locked again and Hanamaki suddenly found it difficult to breathe. Woah, smiles looked really good on that guy, he should make them a thing.

"So...", the guy started, "That was rather quick."

"I guess," Hanamaki replied. He didn't know what else to say.

"By the way," the guy then added, "I'm Matsukawa Issei." He offered his hand to Hanamaki and to Hanamaki's pleasant surprise, it was big. And very rough to the touch.

"Hanamaki Takahiro."

"Good to meet ya, neighbor," Matsukawa said with his smooth voice, "I've recently moved in to the apartment next to yours but I never got the chance to introduce myself."

Matsukawa's lips quirked into a smile. Hanamaki felt faint. But despite that, he licked his lips, swallowed his nerves and said, "The landlord did mention that someone was coming but you never made any noise so I didn't know when you arrived."

"Oh, I'm usually at the library studying so I'm not at home much."

_Studying?_ "You're a student?"

"Yep."

Hanamaki frowned. He looked old for it but... "High school?"

Matsukawa chuckled. "Do I look that young?"

"No but-"

"I'm a university student. I study medicine."

Hanamaki hummed, eyebrows rising. "Boy, that's hardcore."

Matsukawa smiled again. Hanamaki would never get tired of that hint of a smile, let's be real.

"It's alright." There was a pause. Then Matsukawa added, "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Are you a student too?"

Hanamaki chuckled in amusement. "Nah, I'm a working adult already suffering from the vicious capitalism."

"That is so dramatic."

"Life is dramatic."

They stared at each other and they both busted out laughing. Matsukawa's cat let out a mewl of protest. Hanamaki instinctively reached out to pet her. "So what's her name?", he asked.

He saw Matsukawa's lips purse in consideration before the man sighed, "Meme."

Hanamaki felt his whole body freeze. He blinked up at Matsukawa's deadpan face. "Come again?"

Matsukawa swallowed. "Meme... You know the-"

"Yes I know what a meme is," Hanamaki cut him off, his lips twitching with mirth, "But why on earth did you name you cat _Meme_?"

"Because she's grumpy as shit sometimes," Matsukawa explained. Whatever tension he previously had, was clearly gone. "So I named her Meme as a tribute to the grumpy cat meme."

Hanamaki didn't hold it in anymore. He let the biggest grin he owned stretch his lips as far as they could go. _Holy shit I have found my soulmate_. "You are such a nerd," he said bluntly.

Matsukawa smirked. "I take that as a compliment."

"It is."

"Good."

Hanamaki then quirked his eyebrow, suddenly in a teasing mood. "But you know, that meme is so 2012."

Matsukawa gasped over-dramatically. He took a step back and hugged his cat closer. "How rude. A good meme is always relevant."

"Touché." Hanamaki smiled and said, "I really like you. Would it be awful of me to say that I'm kinda glad your cat got into my apartment?"

Matsukawa shook his head. "Actually I'm pretty glad it was you too," he said, "She seems to like you, so I can't do otherwise but like you as well."

"Of course she likes me; I love cats and memes."

There was a hint of smile on Matsukawa's face when he replied, "Right."

His tone had also changed; it turned soft, almost fond, its timbre somehow making Hanamaki's heart race. He swallowed, shifting on his legs. "So um," he stuttered, "As fun as this was, I gotta go to work."

Matsukawa's face went back to the deadpan expression from before. The only sign of him being distressed was the slight crease of his brow. "Sorry if I kept you."

"Nah, don't sweat it. I still got time but I gotta get ready." He offered his hand to Matsukawa once again with a toothy grin. "Good to finally meet you, neighbor."

Matsukawa took the handshake, his grip lingering longer than Hanamaki had expected. He didn't mind it one bit. "You too," Matsukawa nodded, "And thanks again for taking care of my dumb cat."

"Don't mention it."

Hanamaki petted Meme's head one more time before Matsukawa walked the couple of steps which separated his apartment from Hanamaki's. Hanamaki didn't close the door just yet; he waited until Matsukawa had fished the keys from his pocket and shoved them in the lock. He watched him flick his wrist graciously. Then their eyes locked and lingered. Hanamaki felt sparks filling the air between them.

Then Matsukawa winked at him before he finally got in.

The soft click of the door closing was all it took for Hanamaki to let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Closing the door behind him, Hanamaki leaned on it and clutched the front of his shirt, on the spot above his heart. It was racing. Holy shit, what -- that was fucking intense.

Hanamaki pushed a hand through his hair and let out what closely resembled a giggle. _Giggle_. Heat crawled on his face and he did it again, without an ounce of shame.

It was bad. Boy, it was bad. Because he had just fallen in love with the hot nerd living on the apartment right next to him. And there was a chance it was mutual; Hanamaki had seen Matsukawa's looks -- he wasn't blind.

He took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. Now...how do we set things off, hm?

~*~

Turns out Hanamaki didn't have to work too much on that.

For some reason, Meme kept returning to his apartment whenever Matsukawa was at home and forgot the window open. Hanamaki had lost count of the times he walked into the living-room and saw a ball of fluff pawing at the glass, urging him to let her in.

Which meant he got to see her hot owner just as many times too.

At times, Hanamaki would cradle Meme into his arms and walk over to Matsukawa's apartment to return her - after he was done playing with her of course - and they would chat each other up, make jokes and laugh at memes, until Matsukawa remembered he had some studying left to do. It was always Matsukawa; Hanamaki would stand in the corridor talking to his neighbor the entire day and forget about everything else if he could. Also, he could stand staring at Matsukawa for more than a few minutes within the week; sometimes, some rare and very amazing times, the student would come to greet him without a shirt on because he had just come out of the shower. Seeing his hair all mused and dripping rivulets down to his lithe chest, had Hanamaki in need of a shower too afterwards. A cold one at that.

"Hey, why don't we exchange numbers and you text me whenever Meme is over at yours?", Matsukawa proposed one day.

Hanamaki nearly jumped up and down in glee. He agreed without a second of hesitation.

And thus, he ended up with the hot neighbor's number in his contact list.

At first, it started with brief texts about whether or not it was the right time for Matsukawa to come over a pick his cat up, but Hanamaki was more than pleased to see it evolve into something...more. They got to know each other; Hanamaki got to learn that Matsukawa was in his fifth year of med school; that he had a best friend named Oikawa who was a petty nerd with a horrible personality but Matsukawa loved him none the less (Hanamaki also learnt about Oikawa's love life which involved Matsukawa's other best friend called Iwaizumi, a beefy guy who called Oikawa dumbass all the time); that his birthday was on March 1st and thet he was three years younger than Hanamaki, aka twenty three years old; that he loved steak, cheese and cheese-filled steak, as well as Dr. Pepper and lived off of coffee and potato chips during examination periods. Hanamaki had teased him about being a med student and having shit eating habits but Matsukawa told him that's how med school was. No proper eating habits, overdosing on caffeine and postponing sleep until the deadlines and exams were done.

Hanamaki had been partially worried about it but Matsukawa assured him that he had survived the first four years; two more were nothing.

Now, when they weren't talking face-to-face, Matsukawa texted him a lot of times, sending him links to funny cat videos or memes or, later on, songs he thought Hanamaki would like, which was so fucking adorable and made Hanamaki fall for him a little harder.

Matsukawa also texted first sometimes, which was always a good sign.

It was so strange in a way. Matsukawa rarely showed any kind of emotion on his face; he was quiet, speaking when Hanamaki was asking him a question; but it seemed that he was much more attentive to everything than Hanamaki had initially thought. In fact, he had found out that Hanamaki worked as a pastry chef simply because _Jesus Hanamaki, you always smell like cake._

Not going to lie, Hanamaki had been split about this being utterly weird but utterly cool too. He decided on the latter, of course.

But it wasn't only that. Matsukawa seemed to understand Hanamaki's moods even without Hanamaki telling him about them. Usually, Matsukawa didn't do much but ask him if he wanted to talk about it and if Hanamaki declined the offer, Matsukawa just kept quiet and sent links of uplifting songs.

Hanamaki was utterly in love with him for all of these. And he had a feeling that the thing was mutual. Okay, perhaps Matsukawa wasn't exactly in love with him but he was definitely interested at least in a moderate amount. Why would he ask about Hanamaki's favourite foods, drinks, sweets, places, movies and in general, his favourite things after all?

When he heard the soft knock on his door, Hanamaki had been at the process of pouring some cat food in Meme's improvised bowl (since he still hadn't bought one), while said cat was almost climbing the side of his leg.

"Goddamn it," he cussed, picking her up from the neck and putting her down, "Keep your pants on!"

She complained of course, pawing at him until he put the bowl down. Then she proceeded to gnaw down the food as Hanamaki went for the door.

"Sorry," he said as soon as he saw Matsukawa, "Your cat was harrassing me into feeding her."

A hint of smile titled Matsukawa's lips upwards. "Yeah, she does that a lot."

Hanamaki stepped aside, motioning in. "Come in."

"You sure it's okay? It's kinda late."

Hanamaki was well aware of that. And he was also aware that he had to wake up early the next day. However, Matsukawa had told him that the examination period was starting soon and he couldn't miss the chance of earning himself some boyfriend points.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's okay," Hanamaki sighed, "I was baking anyway."

As he walked in, Matsukawa took a deep breath. He let it out in a sigh. "Boy, it smells nice, what is it?"

Hanamaki smirked. "Tarte tatin."

"Excuse my French, but _what the fuck_."

Hanamaki had to laugh at the bewilded expression in Matsukawa's face. He walked towards the kitchen. "It's pastry topped with caramelized fruit. I made the classic one, with apples."

Matsukawa followed him with long strides. He looked into the oven, eyes round when he said, "I demand a slice when it's done."

"Actually," Hanamaki smiled, "It's for you."

Thick black eyebrows rose to an uneven hairline. Matsukawa touched his chest. "For me?"

"Mhm."

"Why?"

Hanamaki felt heat crawl on his face and he looked away. "Well, you said you have examination period coming and I thought that, hey, he could have something sweet to take away the bitterness of studying, you know?"

When Matsukawa didn't speak for a while, Hanamaki dared to look at him, even though he was nervous as hell. Matsukawa was gazing calmly at him, his black eyes piercing as if he was trying to read Hanamaki's mind. Yet, before Hanamaki had a chance to grow defensive, Matsukawa pushed against the counter he had been leaning on and made his way towards Hanamaki, stopping when he was within an arm's reach. Hanamaki was looking up at him (Matsukawa was fucking tall alright?) in confusion, but that was until Matsukawa cupped his face with both of his hands and kissed...the top of Hanamaki's head.

"You're the best thing that has happened to me lately, you know that?"

Even with his heart tap-dancing in his throat from the sudden contact, Hanamaki managed to smirk. "It sure did take long for you to realize it."

Matsukawa barked a laugh. Unfortunately, he also withdrew his hands from Hanamaki's face before he said, "Nah, I knew it from the moment I saw you."

Hanamaki's heart started beating faster - if that was possible. He looked away again, occupying himself with Meme who was at the proccess of licking her white paw clean. "Is that right," he muttered in the end.

"Yeah," Matsukawa retorted, his voice dropping to its usual lazy drawl, "In fact, I would kiss you stupid right here, right now but exams are coming and I gotta keep my heads off the clouds to study."

_What. The. Fuck._

What was happening?

Was he hearing right?

Hanamaki pushed a hand through his hair. "Shit," was all he could muster.

"Exactly. _Shit_."

Hanamaki suddenly couldn't breathe. His face was finally a full-blown red and he chuckled, glancing up at Matsukawa. "Damn, I'm being cockblocked by med school."

A crooked smile brightened up Matsukawa's already handsome face. "Worry not," he said, "You won't be cockblocked for too long; just a month."

"Easy for you to say," Hanamaki retorted, a little bit more relaxed now that the truth was out, "Your neighbor isn't a hot guy who loves cats, memes and Alter Bridge."

An eyebrow rose. "Took the words right out of my mouth, hot neighbor who loves cats, memes and Alter Bridge."

Hanamaki had opened his mouth to speak but at the moment he was about to start, his phone's timer went off, signaling that the tart was finally ready to come out of the over.

The two men shifted at the same time, the tension between them nearly tangible and Hanamaki skidded over to the counter to put his gloves on and take the tart out the over at last. A sweet aroma wafted in the air and Hanamaki heard Matsukawa sigh in bliss from behind.

"Man, this smells incredible," he said, "When can I taste it?"

"Easy there, soldier," Hanamaki chuckled, "It's still too hot."

A pair of lips on his temple almost had Hanamaki dropping the tart from his hands. Then a sweet voice whispered in his ear, "Should I be corny and say that you're hotter?"

Hanamaki couldn't even find it in him to fall for this. He nudged Matsukawa with his elbow and laughed. "Get out of my kitchen, nerd."

"You wound my delicate heart with your harsh words."

"I'm sure it's as delicate as your eyebrows," Hanamaki sassed.

Matsukawa feigned offense. "Do you have anything against my eyebrows? Because if yes, me and my eyebrows will have to fight you."

Hanamaki put the tart down and reached out of two plates. "I for sure will lose that fight."

"You bet."

"Instead of fighting me, why don't you help me make tea while we wait for the tart to cool?"

Matsukawa saluted him. "Yes boss!"

They fooled around in the kitchen while making the tea, teased each other mercilessly, Matsukawa made a few puns with tea - why can't we get oolong, Hanamaki - and Hanamaki almost showered him with the boiling water from his hatred (he wouldn't actually do it, he was just joking). It was right, it felt as such. Despite the fact they had literally sort of confessed to each other, there didn't seem to be any lingering awkwardness between them. Matsukawa always made it as such; he made it as easy as breathing. It was the first time Hanamaki felt so at ease with someone else. He dared to say that he liked it too.

Once the pastry was finally cool and the tea in the mugs - and not on Matsukawa's head - they sat down in Hanamaki's couch as close as they possibly could, and began eating what Hanamaki had made. Albeit Hanamaki knew his baking skills were A+ category, it felt good to hear Matsukawa hum in approval after taking the first bite. Then the brunet did the awkward thing of tugging the back of Hanamaki's shirt, as if he was trying to find something.

"What heck are you doing?", Hanamaki questioned, shaking him off.

Matsukawa frowned at him. "I'm trying to find what is your shirt made of."

Hanamaki put his plate down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I swear to God, if you say boyfriend material-"

"Is it boyfriend material?", Matsukawa interrupted him, grin wide and smug.

Hanamaki let out a shuddering breath. "I'll kill you."

Of course no one died in the end; Hanamaki simply started smacking the heck out of a laughing Matsukawa, who in turn tackled Hanamaki on the couch and proceeded to tickle the living lights out of him, until Hanamaki was barely breathing while shrieking in response to the teasing touches. When the torture eventually stopped, they were both heaving from the effort, Hanamaki a little bit more. Then he noticed Matsukawa staring intently down at him and he stopped breathing all together.

"What?", he asked.

Matsukawa shook his head. "Nothing," he said and sat back on his seat. "So how do you make this?"

Hanamaki sat back up, knowing very well that it was nothing as Matsukawa had said but he didn't pressure it any further. He gave a long lecture on how to make tarte tatin instead and although Hanamaki wasn't sure how much Matsukawa was enjoying this, he at least had the decency to pay attention to him.

When Meme crawled in Hanamaki's lap and started to (painfully) knead his leg, Matsukawa glanced at his phone and his eyes widened. "Holy shit, it's two-thirty."

Hanamaki perched Meme over his shoulder and she mewled. He ignored her. "You got early classes later?"

"Nope."

"Thank God."

Hanamaki wished him to stay longer. However, Matsukawa reached over and took Meme into his own arms. "But I know you have work tomorrow," he said in an almost scolding manner.

"Dont worry about that."

"Ah, no, as a soon-to-be doctor I should remind you that sleep is very important."

Hanamaki rolled his eyes. "Which is why you never sleep?"

Matsukawa stood up from the couch smirking. Meme hopped off his embrace, looking annoyed. "I study," he argued, "If I don't have to, I can sleep for days straight."

"And that's probably the only straight thing you do, hm?", Hanamaki added, unable to stop himself.

It was fine though because it made Matsukawa laugh. "Guilty as charged."

Hanamaki smiled fondly. "Lemme help you carry the tart and the cat back to your place."

Despite Matsukawa's protests, Hanamaki followed him next door with a now irritated Meme in his arms. Thankfully, the cat strutted into Matsukawa's apartment without any more incidents, however, that didn't mean the owner of the cat did the same. The two men stood by the open door, facing each other. Hanamaki didn't know what was going through Matsukawa's mind at that moment, but he sure as hell knew what was going through his.

_Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss._

It was almost obsessive.

His hopes skyrocketed when Matsukawa reached out with his free hand and pushed a few strands of Hanamaki's hair out of his face. The air filled with tension again, especially when Matsukawa's eyes dropped to Hanamaki's lips and he traced the bottom one with his thumb. Then, he slowly began to lean in.

Hanamaki was so ready for this, he was so ready for this, he was born ready for this goddamn it! Matsukawa's face was coming closer to him, so close Hanamaki could smell his thick but sweet scent and his heart began jumping in his chest, only to drop in his stomach as soon as Matsukawa's mouth strayed from the bee line for Hanamaki's lips and connected with his damn forehead.

_Oh, the disappointment._

When Matsukawa pulled back and their gazes locked, Hanamaki did nothing to hide it. Matsukawa let out a long breath. "Please don't look at me like that."

"Like what? Like _utterly disappointed and heart-broken_?"

"I'd say _kicked puppy_ but your description is valid too."

"Don't mess around, Matsukawa."

Matsukawa's pout deepened and Hanamaki's weak grew knees. That pout...damn that pout. Hanamaki was weak. The fact that Matsukawa was caressing his ear with his thumb could also play a role on that too.

"If I kiss you now," he said evenly, "I won't be able to think of anything else but the time I'll get to do it again and I really have to stay focused on my studies." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm a man of mission."

"And I'm a man with blue balls," Hanamaki retorted saucily. Then he sighed. "I understand of course. Studies are more important."

"Thanks."

"But, boy, did you really have to come at me right now? Why didn't you wait to tell me after the exam period?"

Matsukawa pressed his lips together. "I was indeed planing on telling you afterwards," he said, "But you and your French pastries broke me."

"So it's my fault."

"Entirely."

Hanamaki was weak. Never the less, he rolled his eyes to at least look a bit indignant. "Whatever. I'm taking my blue balls back to my apartment now. You need sleep."

"And you," Matsukawa added, pulling Hanamaki's bottom lip downwards with his thumb, "...need to understand that as soon as I'm done, I'm smooching your face so much you'll get a restraining order against me."

Hanamaki's stomach did a somersault. "Can't fucking wait."

"Also, let's go on dates." He picked up Hanamaki's hand and kissed the top. "Because I'm also a gentleman."

Hanamaki's knees almost gave out but he had to play it off. "You're a nerd," he lied, "You don't do gentleman."

"Maybe," Matsukawa smiled. He retrieved his hand. "Maybe you do. Goodnight, hot neighbor."

"Night."

Before closing the door, Matsukawa said, "Text me if you need anything."

Hanamaki nodded. "You too."

Sleeping that night was easier to say harder to do. The events of the past few hours were repeating themselves in Hanamaki's mind in an almost ritualistic manner. One: he told his crush he had a crush on him. Two: said crush likes him back. Three: crush cockblocks their first kiss because he has studying to do. Four: he was going to go on dates with Matsukawa in about a month.

Hanamaki grinned in his pillow. He might have let out a quiet shriek of excitement too, no one knew.

Holy fucking shit, he was going to date Matsukawa officially starting next month.

~*~

That damn month wasn't passing fast enough.

It wasn't that Hanamaki didin't manage to see Matsukawa within the course of this month, mind you. Since Meme was more often over at Hanamaki's than not, Hanamaki visited his neighbor every other day to return her, whenever Matsukawa had the time of course. Thus, they chatted each other up, which usually involved Matsukawa complaining about the amount of work he had to do and the little sleep he got at nights. But even without saying so, Hanamaki could see that Matsukawa looked like hell most of the times. The dark circles under his eyes, as well as his body getting noticeably slimmer had Hanamaki, in fact, a tad wary. Not that Matsukawa wasn't a grown ass man capable enough to take care of himself, but it was clear that all the studying and the stress were wearing him out.

So Hanamaki decided to do something he hadn't any before for any of his partners. Since he had a bit of free time in the mornings, he cooked Matsukawa meals; small but healthy lunch boxes which he delivered to Matsukawa's door before he left for work. Of course Matsukawa told him he didn't have to do this, he actually insisted on Hanamaki not doing this, however, Hanamaki wasn't having any of it.

"Are you saying my cooking skills aren't good?", Hanamaki straight out asked him one day.

Matsukawa had rolled his eyes. "Don't be an idiot, your cooking skills are fine. I just don't want to be a burden to you."

"Last time I checked, you were my soon-to-be boyfriend not a burden, so shut up and take this, I don't have all day."

_You're an angel_ , Matsukawa had texted him later that day.

Although giddy from the compliment, Hanamaki couldn't stop himself from turning his reply to a joke. It was some sort of mechanism to keep his dignity and avoid showing Matsukawa exactly how smitten he was. Yet.

_That would be terrible because angels don't have genitals and thus, they don't have sex._

Matsukawa had replied with a gif of Kim Kardashian and her notorious Tragic. Then, a text followed, _Speaking of sex, I was thinking about you a lot last night._

Hanamaki went all red within seconds as soon as he read the message. _Holy Mother of Jesus, this dude is going to be the death of me._

After a while of thought, Hanamaki settled to a, _So did I_. He wasn't exactly having wet dreams about it, but Hanamaki had been thinking about having sex with his hot neighbor a bunch of times. Make that a million times. It was normal, right?

Matsukawa's winking emoji told him that the reply had been greatly appreciated.

And thus, a month went by. Just like this.

On the last day of the examination period, Matsukawa had promised to pass by Hanamaki's house as soon as the exam was over. What he hadn't told Hanamaki, however, was that he would be wearing a suit and Hanamaki almost had a heart attack at the sight.

"What?", Matsukawa questioned upon Hanamaki's heavy stare.

"You look good in a suit," Hanamaki stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

Matsukawa's lips tilted upwards. "I look even better out of it."

"Cocky, much?"

"It's part of my charm."

Hanamaki laughed. "Get in, nerd."

Matsukawa complied with no complaints and Hanamaki poured some tea he had prepared, listening to Matsukawa's story about how the exam went. Although Hanamaki had no doubts about it, Matsukawa confirmed that he had indeed aced that exam.

"Hell," he sighed deeply, "It's finally over."

"Good job," Hanamaki said, squeezing Matsukawa's arm. As proud and happy as he was that everything went so well for him, Hanamaki was still a little anxious about the moment Matsukawa would live up to the promise he had made a month ago. Not to sound desperate but he was fucking desperate. His crush was getting out of hand.

As if on cue, Matsukawa shifted on the couch and inched closer to Hanamaki. He took Hanamaki's hand in his and traced the knuckles with his thumb. "Babe," he started and Hanamaki wanted to bang his head against a wall in frustration.

"Hm?" Matsukawa looked a little guilty all of a sudden. It was alarming. "What's wrong?", Hanamaki pressed.

"I was just wondering..." He trailed off, pursing his lips, "If it would be okay to postpone our date for another time. I'm exhausted..."

Hanamaki felt his lips pull to a pout. "Aw."

"Can we just make out on the couch and order Chinese for dinner instead? Because that's honestly all I want to do for the rest of the day."

Hanamaki's sinking heart was back to causing havoc in his chest. _Don't look too excited, don't look too excite--_

"Fuck yes," was all Hanamaki said before he tackled Matsukawa on the couch and crushed their lips together. He fleetingly noticed Matsukawa grunting under his weight, then chuckling in amusement but he was never the less kissing back, his arms circling Hanamaki's middle and pulling him closer.

Matsukawa's lips were chapped but pliant, exactly how Hanamaki had thought they would. He took the bottom one between his and swept his tongue over the seam, waiting for Matsukawa's permission to deepen the kiss. It didn't take long for Matsukawa to comply and Hanamaki missed no beat tasting him to his heart content. Apparently Matsukawa had been drinking a lot of coffee again because it lingered in his mouth, but Hanamaki had waiting for this for so long he couldn't bring himself to care a lot about it. He could feel his stomach quiver like jello, he could feel his body shake a little when Matsukawa's rough hands slid under his shirt, fingers drawing meaningless patterns on his skin, he felt Matsukawa's groan vibrating in his chest as soon as Hanamaki rocked his hips a bit forward. Matsukawa pulled away with a hiss.

"Hey, take it easy," he panted.

"Nah, mate," Hanamaki whispered, voice hoarse, "No more waiting." And with that, he dove in for the kill once again.

Matsukawa chuckled at his eagerness but Hanamaki was too gone to think about dignity. He fleetingly thought of ways to make Matsukawa pay for it though; that beautiful voice moaning Hanamaki's name quietly while Hanamaki pleasured him adequately with his mouth, was enough for now.

They fooled around on the couch for a while before they took it to the bedroom and fooled around some more. They didn't stop until Hanamaki couldn't feel his body from the hips and down and his breathing was labored. Matsukawa laying on top of him, all spent and exhausted from their _naked sexy wrestling_ , wasn't doing him any favors either but he was warm and satied, so it was alright. Fingers then snaked their way between his and Matsukawa gingerly kissed the base of his neck.

"I can't feel my body," he sighed tiredly.

Hanamaki smirked lazily. "Oooh, he need some milk."

"You got some in the fridge? Because I think I milked you dry."

"I feel attacked and I'm about to start swinging."

Matsukawa chuckled and pecked him on the lips. Then he paused, suddenly thoughtful. "Speaking of memes, I should probably go check on my cat."

Hanamaki yawned and stretched as Matsukawa's weight lifted off his chest. "Bring her over, I'll order Chinese." When Matsukawa wobbled on his feet, Hanamaki giggled. "Ooh, he need some milk."

"Shut up."

"Matsukawa are you a cat? Because you need some milk."

Matsukawa gave him his deadpan version of the stank eye while gathering his scattered clothes. "Just order the food."

"You don't appreciate my jokes, I am wounded."

"Maybe it's you who needs the milk after all."

Hanamaki threw a pillow at him. Matsukawa evaded it with an over-dramatic evil laughter. Then he left the room and Hanamaki heard him exit his apartment to bring his cat over. Giddy and happy -- so fucking happy, he rolled on his stomach and grinned into his other pillow.

He could really get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is not beta-ed
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated ^_^


End file.
